disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-5750239-20130202221115
Hey guys I read Laina's post and I got to thinking. Read her thing before you read mine. (that is if you do read this) I know it's probably one of the longest posts you may read, but I think it may help a lot of you. In essence: life is hard and it seems at times giving up would be the solution, but that's the thing; it's not the solution. Living to your full potential and getting everything out of the life you have is. God put us here to be his servants, not to mope and turn our backs on him. He loves us even when we do that though. Life definately thows us a lot of curveball- most times more than we can count, but that doesn't mean we can't get home runs from them. Life is litterally a journey, there will be good parts, and there will be bad, but we must continue on no matter what comes our way. And here's a very interesting thing: THIS is one of the toughest times of all of our lives. We're finding out who we are and starting to get responsibility while still having to deal with being under the authority of others. But think about it like this, years from now we'll be living happy, a family, probably a job, true friends, and just getting to do the things you love. If you thing about later, it usually makes going though what you do now so much easier. It's simple anticipation. We may have a hard time waiting now, but we will have quite an enjoyable time later. And to any of you reading this: I have been in the situation of almost every single one of you. I truly (and I mean truly) only have the care and love from about 2 friends, God, and you guys. Yup that's right my family basically hates me. But you wanna know what I think, I know that God is always by my side so I'm never alone. I get bullyed constantly at school. (I still have no idea why) I even had said to my face, "No one here likes yo" Do you know what I do with that? I know and tell myself that I'm not who they say I am and that I definately don't deserve to be treated that way. The only person's opinion who should matter in your life is God. Then, on top of that my parents expect highly of me, not as high as some, but definatly high and I will get consequences if I don't meet them. But what I do with that is just be the best person I can be. I put my all into everything and I don't let it get to me when I can't meet all of someone's requirements. I have an older sister, she is to pratically everyone Little Miss Perfect aka the golden child. So yeah, she tends to get the better with everything. What I do with that? I look at that and say I'm strong, I work hard for no reward. My body: definately not pretty. It doesn't function normally (complicated) and it has a lot of things that I wish weren't there. I look at that though as just a pebble, yeah I'm not anyone's definition of a model, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't be here. Someday I will find that one person who happens to love everything about me, and you all will too. Oh did I mention that I get abused? Yup my dad abuses me, but I say so what. I can take it, it's not like it's killing me. So yeah, if I think about it like that my life is pretty bad; but I don't. I look at the good things God had put in my life, the potential I have and know I'm worth it. I have made a promise to myself not to kill myself or to commit self-harm and you should too, no matter what you have done before. God loves each and every one of us and wants us to live with him someday. So look up. There's a whole life of good things awaiting you: Go out and get them. Always Stay Strong